Coolers are typically formed by a rectangular, five-sided box with a lid covering the open sixth side of the box. Ice or other cooling material is arranged at the bottom of the cooler to cool items stored within the cooler. Shelves may be arranged within the box to keep items out of the ice and water from melted ice.
The need exists for improved systems and methods for keeping items cool.